


A Sweet Surprise

by vivelatinarv



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, crackshipper trash, i hereby name this ship Floreon, it's not even valentine's day yet, just shoot me in the kokoro, pre localization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/pseuds/vivelatinarv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora has a huge crush on Leo, but she never really had the courage to introduce herself to him. She's nervous but excited when Leo finds her in the kitchen baking cookies one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> In come the CRACKSHIP. I like to call this ship "Floreon." (Random note, my cousin mentioned to me that you can use "FOLEO" as a ship name for them if you really wanted to. Heheh.)
> 
> So, how the heck did I start shipping Floreon of all things? Well, I was checking the list of personal skills for Fates, and I saw that Leo's skill was labeled "cold-blooded." Soon after, I saw that Flora's skill was labeled "ice blood." Cold blooded. Ice blood. _They're perfect for each other._
> 
> Now let me tell you a story of how they "break the ice." Lol thanks Shiny_the_Strange, I spat on my laptop screen at that.

A lovely aroma wafted from the royal kitchen. Flora heaved a sigh of relief as she filled the jar up to the brim with cookies. She shifted her nose just above the jar and took a long, deep breath, relishing the scent of freshly baked cookies. She closed her eyes and smiled.

 _What would_ he _think if I gave these to him, I wonder?_

“Excuse me.”

Flora quickly lifted her head away from the jar, stood tall and turned to face where she'd heard the voice. Her breath caught in her throat. It was _him._

Prince Leo stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Oh, Prince Leo! What brings you here?”

“I smelled something nice when I was walking down the hall, so I came in to see what it was.” Leo looked at the clutter of baking utensils on the table Flora stood at. “Are you baking something?”

“I just finished baking some cookies.” Flora nervously shifted her gaze at the jar behind her before turning back to Leo. “Actually, would you like to try some?”

“You're not giving them to anyone else?”

“They're for Master Corrin, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took a few.” She picked the jar up and brought it over to Leo. Using one hand, she uncapped the jar and offered its contents to him.

“Well, if you insist.” Leo carefully took a cookie from the jar. He brought it up to his mouth, took a bite and chewed. He raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly.

“These are really good! Better than the ones Jacob makes, in my opinion. Don't tell him I said that.”

Flora's heart skipped a beat.

“Really? I never would've thought so...” She looked over to the side, blushing lightly. “...Would you like me to teach you how to make them sometime?” Her voice was timid and quiet, so quiet that she feared Leo didn't hear her. Her heart was beating faster by the second.

“Flooooooora! Where are you? Have you seen Prince Le-oh!” Flora and Leo turned around to see Felicia standing at the door.

“There you are, Prince Leo! I checked the library for you, but you weren't there so I was going to ask my sister if she'd seen you.” Felicia smiled. “Master Corrin requests your presence at the training grounds.”

“Thank you. Tell her I'll be there in just a moment,” Leo said before turning away from Felicia.

Flora looked up to see Felicia peering her head through the doorway, a huge grin on her face. She held her hands up in the formation of a heart.

Flora blushed and grit her teeth. Ignoring her sister, she turned to face Leo.

“Well, I have to get going,” Leo said. “I need to make sure your clumsy master doesn't burn down another stable. Thank you for the cookie.” Leo turned to walk out of the kitchen before stopping at the doorway. He turned to her and smiled.

“And yes, I would like you to show me how to bake those cookies of yours sometime. The one I ate really was quite delicious. I'll see you around, Flora.” Leo exited the kitchen, leaving Flora alone with her cookie jar and flustered heart.

* * *

Flora was dusting the bookshelves in the library when she noticed someone entering. She turned to see who it was. Her heart skipped a beat. It was Leo.

“Hello, Prince Leo.”

Leo looked up in surprise.

“Oh, Flora. I didn't see you there. Dusting the shelves?”

“Yes. I need to make sure this place is spotless before I leave. Are you here to sit down and relax, Prince Leo?”

“I'm looking for something actually. I told Corrin I'd show her a certain fantasy book I read years ago.” Leo walked over to the bookshelf where Flora stood and glanced over the spines of the books. He gave a disapproving frown. “Weird. I swear it was here the last time I saw it.”

“Perhaps someone else took it and misplaced it. What's the title of the book?”

“The Sacred Stones: A Tale of Restoration.”

“Oh, the sibling lords' legend, was it? I saw it just a few minutes ago. I believe it's right...here!” Flora pulled a book out from the shelves and gave it to Leo. “I think Master Corrin will like this one.”

“So you've read it as well. Say, Flora, which of the twins' routes do you prefer?”

“Ah, well, I thought the Princess' path was more personal and emotional.”

“I think so as well. The Prince's route focused more on the siege and the hidden dark sides of the enemy kingdom. Oh, but it did show more about the Prince's conflict with the Prince of Grado...”

Too caught up in his excitement, Leo accidentally ended up ranting about the various elements and plot points while Flora merely smiled and nodded without actually saying anything. She didn't mind though, she thought Leo was adorable.

“-and come to think of it Prince Innes is quite similar to Prince Takumi- oh, sorry. I got a bit carried away there.”

“Oh no, it's okay. I don't mind. It's fun listening to you.” Smiling sweetly at Leo, Flora tilted her head slightly and gave a warm smile.

“It is?” Leo questioned, a small smile on his face.

The two gazed into each other's eyes. They stood in comfortable silence before Leo blinked and jolted up suddenly.

“Shoot. I forgot I was supposed to give this to Corrin.” Flora's smile fell flat. Though Corrin wasn't doing it on purpose, she wished she didn't interfere with her meetings with Leo as much as she did.

 “Sorry Flora, but I should get going.” Leo walked over to the library's entrance. He rested his hand against the door frame and turned to look back at Flora. “It was really great talking to you.”

A warm smile formed on Flora's face again. Gracefully, she raised her hand and waved at him.

Sending her one last smile, Leo excited through the door and out into the hallway.

Her heart fluttered.

* * *

Flora was brewing herself a cup of tea when someone entered through the kitchen door. Flora turned around and smiled once she saw who it was.

“Oh, Prince Leo!”

“Hey, Flora.” Leo said, closing the door behind him.

“What can I do for you today?” Flora asked.

“I have something to ask of you.” Leo paused for a moment. “Could you teach me how to make those cookies you gave me before? Valentine's Day is coming up, so I thought that I'd bake Corrin some and give them to her as a present.”

Flora forced herself not to frown. Though Corrin was her beloved master, Flora couldn't deny being jealous of her.

“I recall you asking me if I wanted you to teach me before. But if you're busy right now then I can-”

“No, no it's alright. I'll teach you!” She opened a nearby drawer, picked out a small piece of paper and handed it to Leo.

Flora smiled. Corrin and Leo were both special to her. She couldn't stay bitter at either of them for long.

“Okay, Prince Leo. I need you to get me these things...”

* * *

Valentine's Day had arrived and Flora was curious to see how Leo's present for Corrin had turned out. Flora thought the cookies he produced at the end of their session were actually quite delicious. Though she was still a bit envious, she hoped Corrin would enjoy them as well.

Flora walked into Corrin's room, a box of chocolates in one hand and a tray with a teapot and cup resting atop in the other.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Master Corrin,” she said as she carefully placed the tray and the box onto the table.

“Ah, thank you so much Flora!” Corrin said with a bright smile.

Flora looked down at Corrin's table. A plate of cookies lay atop it.

“Are those from Prince Leo, Master Corrin?” Flora asked.

Corrin remained silent. She stared at Flora and giggled before eventually bursting out into laughter.

“Eh? Did I say something funny?” Flora asked, one of her eyebrows raised.

“No, it's just-” Corrin took a deep breath. “Leo? Making me cookies for Valentine's Day? That would be ridiculous. Jakob made these for me.”

Huh? But if Leo didn't make them for Corrin, then for whom..?

Corrin chuckled for a while longer before perking up on her chair.

“Oh! I just remembered something,” Corrin said. She dove under her table.

Flora watched as Corrin rummaged under her table, and raised her eyebrows when Corrin came back up with a small, plain box in her hands.

Corrin held the box out with both hands. “Leo came in here this morning and told me to give this to you.”

 Looking closer, Flora saw there was a letter with her name written in pretty cursive taped onto it.

Wait a minute.

“Eh?”

It couldn't be.

“I'm not sure what it is, but he seemed a bit nervous when he handed it to me,” Corrin said.

Flora yanked the box out of Corrin's hands and stared at it in shock. A dark blush formed on her face.

Corrin raised one of eyebrows. “Flora? Is something wrong?”

Confused, Corrin stared at the box that now lay in Flora's hands. She remained silent as she stared, as she tried pinpointing just what was about the box Leo had given her that had Flora so flustered-

A wide smile broke out on Corrin's face. “Wait, is that a Valentine's Day gift from Le-”

“Thank you for giving me this, Master Corrin! I'll be taking my leave!” Flora dashed out of Corrin's room and into the hallway. She ran far, only stopping once she felt no one was around and leaned against a nearby wall.

She unlatched the box and lifted it's cover. Inside lay a collection of freshly baked cookies. They seemed to be similar to her own, except for a few differences. She leaned in close and smelled them. They smelled lovely.

Flora closed the box and reached for the envelope on top. Heart pounding, she pulled out the letter, opened it and began to read.

_Flora_

_I lied. The cookies weren't for Corrin, they were for you. I took what you taught me and added a few twists of my own. I hope you like them._

_You know, I really do enjoy talking to you. It's a shame that our conversations always end interrupted. I'd like to talk to you some more, spend more time with you. What do you say to a chat over some cookies and tea? I know the perfect spot._

_Leo_

Flora let out a squeal. Dropping the letter, her hands shot up and pressed against her mouth. She clenched her eyes shut and tried her best to contain herself.

There was no need to be jealous of Corrin after all.

Leo was genuinely interested in Flora. She didn't think she'd made that much of an impression on the Nohrian prince, but clearly she was wrong.

In her bliss, Flora accidentally let her powers slip and the air around her turned cold as ice. She didn't notice however, her heart was just that warm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Casual in-canon reminder that when Flora is really happy, she freezes everything around her.


End file.
